Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins is a Hobbit of the Shire, who was hired by Thorin and Company to be their burglar on the Quest of Erebor in TA 2941. Biography Early life Bilbo was born in September 22, TA 2890 in the Baggins family to Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took of Bag End. Throughout his childhood, he had mischievous nature, as he would run off in search of Elves in the woods and come home after dark, trailed with mud, twigs, and butterflies, and liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. .]]In TA 2894, during The Old Took's birthday party, Bilbo played with his toy sword hitting Gandalf with it playfully while his mother ran to stop him but later greet the wizard as an old friend. Gandalf would later become admired with Bilbo's childish nature and pick him as the company's burglar many years later. Inheriting Bag End When Bilbo's father and mother died in TA 2926 and TA 2934 respectively, Bilbo became his own master and spent the next seven years living alone in Bag End. During this time, Bilbo grew fond of his life as a wealthy bachelor and acquired a reputation for respectability that the neighbors admired. He had outgrown his mischievous behavior and was extremely protective over his parents' belongings, but he remember Gandalf's Fireworks displays on the Old Took's parties. At some point of his life, he would sometimes come out of his home and walk barefoot on holidays including when he once went far as the village of Frogmorton. Behind the scenes *Bilbo Baggins was portrayed by Martin Freeman in The Hobbit film trilogy. Ian Holm portrayed Bilbo in his old version in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and the upcoming The Battle of the Five Armies, and Oscar Strik played him in his younger version in the first film, but his scenes were cut from the theatrical version of the film, but are included in the extended edition. *Daniel Radcliffe, Shia LaBeouf, James McAvoy, Erryn Arkin, and Tobey Maguire were considered for the role of Bilbo Baggins. However, Peter Jackson had said that his first choice was always Martin Freeman. Freeman was initially unable to accept the role, due to scheduling conflicts with Sherlock, but Jackson reworked the entire shooting schedule for the Hobbit films to accommodate him. *An internet rumor in 2009 linked that David Tennant was going for thr role of Bilbo as he and Peter Jackson appeared at Comic-Con. Both Tennant and Jackson denied this rumor, and stated that he was never under consideration for the role. *Adam Brown (who portrayed as Ori in the film series) originally auditioned for the role of Bilbo. *Actor Bill Bailey (who auditioned for the role of Gloin), played a character named after Bilbo in the film Spaced. at Pinewood Studios in London.]] *Ian Holm, like Christopher Lee, filmed his scenes at London's Pinewood Studios because health concerns had left him uncomfortable on flying to New Zealand. Appearances *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (First appearance) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' *''LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game'' Sources * LEGO The Hobbit sets * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Annual 2013 * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Chronicles: Art & Design * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Chronicles: Characters & Creatures * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Official Movie Guide * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: The Movie Storybook * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: The World of Hobbits * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Visual Companion * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Activity Book * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Annual 2014 * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Chronicles: Art & Design * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Chronicles: Cloaks & Daggers * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Official Movie Guide * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Smaug: Unleashing the Dragon * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Sticker Book * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: The Movie Storybook * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Ultimate Sticker Collection * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Visual Companion Category:Baggins Category:Characters Category:Hobbits Category:Hobbits of the Shire Category:Ring Bearers Category:Skirmish in the Trollshaws participants Category:Chase to Rivendell participants Category:Attack of the Spiders participants Category:Ambush of Mirkwood participants Category:Chase through Erebor participants Category:Battle of the Five Armies participants Category:Males Category:Thórin and Company